El reflejo de las flores
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que vi? No lo sé, pero por esta ocasión, creo que puedo compartirte lo que más valoro en el mundo. Viñeta hecha para el reto de infancia, del sub tópico Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Xros Wars y Universe. del Proyecto 1-8.


¡Hola de nuevo! Ay, mis gemelitos, como me dan sentimientos, son el par más lindo del universo.

Por ahora les dejo a Koichi narrandoles, espero haberlo hecho bien y que no se sienta ooc... Bueno, en todo caso el cielo sabe que lo intente. Perdón a las personitas del foro por tardar tanto OTL.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Frontier no es mío, y esto esta hecho con propósitos de entretenernos unos minutitos.

* * *

Las manos de mamá siempre se veían maltratadas, pero no por eso resultaban menos suaves… Todo lo contrario.

No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero ella realmente se esforzaba.

Se esforzaba por ambos.

Siempre sola.

Me pregunto ¿Me encontraba molesto? ¿Le daba demasiados dolores de cabeza? Sinceramente me gustaría pensar que no era el caso, estaba demasiado pequeño, no recuerdo realmente que se sentía tener esa edad… No es como si ahora fuese demasiado grande, pero estoy en un momento de mi vida en el que experimento tantas sensaciones, que épocas más tristes parecen cavarse en lo profundo de mi ser.

No podría decir que era infeliz: mamá no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, pero lo que tenía a su disposición para mí siempre resultaba lo suficientemente agradable como para poderlo recordar hoy: Bailar en la sala mientras limpiábamos, hornear pasteles, acompañarme en la modesta bici que me había regalado su jefe por mi cumpleaños… Mamá volvía cada segundo mágico, y por eso quería pasar todo el tiempo que me fuese posible con ella, porque de verdad adoraba su compañía, la de la abuela también era perfecta, sin embargo una cosa no reemplazaba a la otra.

En ocasiones llegaba demasiado cansada, mi abuela preparaba un té que yo insistía en llevar hasta donde ella se encontraba, no sé cómo no llegué a quemarme ni una sola vez, suerte quizás, o la mirada preocupada de ambas al verme caminar con aquella taza bastaba para que alguien allá arriba me tuviese un poco de compasión, sea lo que fuese, mamá siempre lo recibía con una gran sonrisa, dedicándome una caricia y luego disponiéndose a dormir. En más de una ocasión me colaba hasta a su habitación para acurrucarme en su regazo: No había mejor lugar para dormir, olía a jazmín y además siempre se encontraba tibia, tras lo agotada que se veía y sentía, mamá jamás dejaría de ser suave para mí.

Me alegraba no tener que compartirla con nadie, bueno, quizás sólo con mi abuela, pero para el corazón egoísta de un niño de seis años, no había nada que pudiese valer más.

Su comida caliente, su sonrisa, incluso a esa edad sabía que si me portaba bien y hacia lo que me pedían, siempre podría verla sonreír.

Aunque, el recuerdo más vivido que tengo de aquella época, fue justo una travesura, en cierto grado, no lo sé.

Era el cumpleaños de mamá y por primera vez estaba consciente de ello: Tenía que darle un regalo, algo que le gustara, como los bombones y figuras de acción que ella traía para el mío, sin embargo ¿Qué le podía gustar a mamá? Por primera estancia había pensado también en darle figuras… Pero entonces recordé que uno no puede regalar algo que le habían regalado, o algo así había dicho uno de mis compañeros.

Luego de pensarlo más, tirado en la alfombra de la sala, me quedé observando por la ventana. Mamá tenía un jarrón con flores artificiales para decorar la cocina y… Me vino como un rayo ¡Eso era, flores! Las niñas siempre cortaban las que conseguían por los suelos, así que a mamá probablemente le gustarían.

Disponía a preguntarle a la abuela si podíamos ir por flores cuando la observé dormida sobre el sillón, recordé que mamá decía que no había que molestar a las personas mientras estas dormían… Así que yo, sintiéndome muy valiente, tomé mi sombrero para el sol y decidí ir por las flores yo mismo, nada me iba a detener.

Conocía las calles… En cierto modo, la escuela estaba a dos cuadras y en ocasiones caminaba solo hasta la casa cuando salía, así que no me alejaba demasiado no había problema ¿Verdad? El asunto radicaba en qué, a pesar de todo era un niño pequeño… Y se me hizo divertido perseguir a un cachorrito que parecía un enorme algodón ¡Suave, suave! Cuando al fin logré alcanzarlo, no sólo lo acaricie… También, me vi a mi mismo en una calle completamente desconocida.

La verdad, nunca me había asustado tanto hasta ese punto de mi vida.

Tenía las opciones que cualquier niño pequeño poseía en momentos como ese: Podría echarme a llorar, pedir ayuda a alguien, realmente una combinación de ambas habría sido la respuesta más natural. En vez de eso continué caminando, sintiendo los ojos pesados como piedras, mientras una lágrima amenazaba con caer pronto al suelo. No tengo la menor idea del porqué no reaccioné de una forma más estruendosa, quizás era el aturdimiento, o la rabia. Sentirme inútil fue algo que experimenté por demasiado tiempo, quizás sólo no me gustaba pedir ayuda, el ir tras aquello que me inquietaba era algo meramente mío…

Pero me sentía frustrado.

Pequeño, solo, inútil en medio de un lugar desconocido, con el rostro de mamá en la mente y de aquellas flores que me hubiese gustado llevar.

Flores…

Luego de unos instantes sequé mis lágrimas con el reverso de la manga de mi suéter, en el ese preciso momento sentí un tirón en la capucha del mismo. Me di la vuelta para observar de quién se trataba sólo para verme… ¿A mí mismo?

— ¿Estás bien? — Su voz era mi voz, aunque al mismo tiempo distinta, no entendía por qué me tenía a mismo al frente con ropa distinta y un helado en la mano, pero ahí estaba.

— Si… Sólo me perdí — No supe por qué admití eso tan de buenas a primeras, quizás porque se sentía como si hablase a mi reflejo.

— Ya veo… Yo voy a casa ¿Quieres que te lleve? A lo mejor así puedas encontrar la tuya, ten — En ese momento, señaló su pequeña bicicleta mientras extendía hacia mí su cono de helado — Así ya no te sentirás triste…

— Gracias… — Aunque me sentía como un tonto de igual modo recibí el helado, para mejorarlo todo era sabor limón, muy rico y además quitaba el calor — ¿No te molesta llevarme?

— No… Me molesta más que estés triste, anda, vamos — Mi abuela me había hablado varias veces acerca de estas personas en la tierra que nos protegen, como los ángeles, pero sin tener que ir al cielo. Mi mamá y ellas son unos, mi profesora era otro, y en este momento, aquél niño que era como mi reflejo en el espejo, había pasado a serlo también.

Iba de espaldas al chico observando como el camino pasaba bajo mis pies, no nos dijimos nada, pero me sentía tan cómodo que realmente no parecía que hiciese falta. Ya sé que debí preguntar su nombre, o a dónde íbamos, pero en el calor del ocaso, sólo podía pensar en el rostro de mamá esperándome, de ir a casa, la escuela que alcanzamos a ver…

¡La escuela!

— Hey… ¡Puedo ver mi camino! — Avisé moviéndome un poco en mi asiento, la sacudida le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, causando que al final los dos termináramos con el trasero plantado sobre la acera.

Y riéndonos como unos tontos.

— Perdón, soy un torpe… — Extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, él la tomó y luego negó con energía.

— No te preocupes, ni dolió… ¿Entonces, ya estás mejor?

— ¡Sip! ¡Muchas gracias! — Sacudí su mano con toda la energía que tenía, al igual que le regalé la sonrisa que muchas veces escuché a mi mamá decir le encantaba, él hizo lo mismo de una forma más sutil, disponiéndose a levantar la bici del suelo.

— Me alegra, yo tengo que seguir, papá me está esperando…

— Ya veo… Un momento ¡Oh, no! — Probablemente mi expresión cambió de manera drástica, pues vi que la de él parecía un perfecto espejo de mí mismo — Olvidé la flor… Rayos.

— ¿Flor? — Curioso, aquél espejo ladeó su cabeza, yo asentí como pude.

— Iba a llevarle una flor a mamá por su cumpleaños, pero me perdí, y ahora debo volver…

— Llévale esto — Sin saber cómo lo hizo, de nuevo, de su pequeña cesta sacó un ramo pequeño de flores que apenas median lo mismo que mis dedos, me sorpredí por un par de segundos, luego me sonrió — Las recogí para plantarlas en mi jardín, pero seguramente las necesitas más que yo – Y, sin decir nada más, tomó equilibrio de nuevo, dejándome en el borde de la calle más sorprendido que otra cosa.

— Y-Yo ¡Oye, gracias…! — La verdad, no sé si me oyó, no me permitió siquiera expresarle lo mucho que ese gesto había significado para mí, pero hey ¿Quién quitaba que ese chico no era realmente yo? El recuerdo es tan vivido, que casi se asemeja a un sueño.

Uno muy lejano.

Aunque la sonrisa de mamá ante su regalo no tenía precio, supongo entonces que por esa ocasión, podría compartirla con mi misteriosa sombra de la bicicleta, aunque él en esos momentos no pudiese verla. Fue una sonrisa hecha para los dos.


End file.
